


wheels on the bus

by katylady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylady/pseuds/katylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulamates au based on a tumblr post: “When you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wheels on the bus

What the hell? This is the fifth time today that my soulmate has sung 'Wheels on the Bus!'' Arthur yelled to his terrible friends who were all cackling at his dilemma.

* * *

 

"What sort of person listens to classical music for fun? Is my soulmate like 80?" Merlin exclaimed to his otherwise occupied friend who simply rolled her eyes.

Merlin continued to rant as Gwen tuned him out, too preoccupied with her calc homework to listen to him rant again. She does not understand how Merlin has any right to complain when she knows that Merlin gets back at his soulmate by purposely singing 'wheels on the bus' throughout all hours of the night and day.

"Can you blame him Merlin? After all you have put him through?" Gwen asked Merlin.Who simply sputtered "that prat deserves it! He does nothing but listen to classical music all day. Do you know how terrible it is to listen to freaking pianos and flutes plus all of thr other rediculous instruments all day????" Gwen simply sighed as she continued humming along to a song on the radio, and doing her homework. 

* * *

 

Arthur cracked his knuckles and back after practicing for two hours for Thursday night's performance. He let out a breath of relief as he finally managed to play all of his pieces perfectly when suddenly 'wheels on the bus' started to play in his head again. Arthur let out an agrivated huff. He did the only logical thing he could think of and promptly dropped his head down on the piano. As he did so, the keys rang out in a screech throughout the whole auditorium. 

 

* * *

 

Merlin screeched as the sound of piano keys being smashed played in his head. That wasn't even a song! It was just notes! Why did he hear that? And better yet, why does his soulmate hate him? Merlin cursed his soulmate as he continued walking throughout the busy streets. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he needed to go east. Merlin gazed up as he took in the sign above him. "Arthur Pendragon playing Thurday night." Merlin bought the tickets mainly off a wim,but something inside him told him that he should go to the concert not know why he bought the tickets. And if he changes his mind, he can always give them to Gwen. It was then that the pianos started again. Merlin sighed.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was anxiously pacing as his fingers tapped along the pillar, waiting for his show to begin. It does not matter how many times Arthur plays he is always nervous for the show. Even during the performance, he is normally scared, in case he'll mess up and make a mistake in front of his father. It was then the familar tune of 'wheels on the bus' started to play in his head again. But rather then be annoyed like usual, Arthur was soothed by his soulmate. It seemed as if he was trying to calm Arthur down for the show. The show Arthur never wanted to preform in the first place. "Why do I always have to listen to my father?" Arthur asked himself dejectedly. Arthur stopped for a moment as he noticed a flash of black hair pass him. "What are you doing here? You are not a part of the crew?" Arthur asked arrogantly. "I was just looking for the toilet,  prat. No need to flip out," the admitably attractive guy answered Arthur as he hurriedly turned away. Arthur caught his arm and asked, "Have we met before? Your voice, it sounds familar." 

* * *

 

Merlin was annoyed. He had no idea what he was doing here in the first place. Classical is not his type of music! "Why didn't I just stay home?" Merlin asked himself as he wandered around looking for a toilet. However, because Merlin is terrible with directions, he ended up backstage where he met the biggest prat ever. The nerve of that man! It's not Merlin's fault he got lost. After defending himself to the extremely hot prat, Merlin went to turn when he felt a hand on his arm."Have we met before? Your voice, it sounds familar." 

 

 


End file.
